


Cynosure

by Carnations3112, Hamletlvr69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnations3112/pseuds/Carnations3112, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamletlvr69/pseuds/Hamletlvr69
Summary: Harry, almost an appointed Auror, joins the Malfoys for Yule.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 155





	Cynosure

"So, who is it? "  
"Who's who? "  
"You know what we mean dear boy, who do you fancy? "Narcissa says softly and Harry chokes upon unmarred air as silence descends upon the Malfoy dinner. 

Suddenly eight pairs of eyes were looking at his direction as Harry can feel his ears burn and the hair in his neck stands up. 

"Mrs. Malfoy, I Really don't think this is an important matter to be out during pudding! " Harry speaks in a small voice.

"Why it's pudding Potter, that's why we are bringing out you and your horrid sense of a love life, and as far as I've seen, it's as dry as the Sahara! "Draco chuckles and it dawns upon Harry why the Dark Lord favored the Cruciatus curse this much. 

" You have graduated Harry, almost in the way of becoming an Auror. And it is clear as daylight you fancy someone, so we were hoping we could have them over for dinner sometimes! " says Narcissa, ever the gentlewoman that she is. 

" The Malfoy manor lacks nothing, all can be arranged and it would be a pleasure to meet Harry's new beau whom I can give a hard word-- why Draco, whatever do you find funny? "snaps Mr. Malfoy, rightfully so, if Harry has to comment on it. 

"Oh no, father, I don't suppose you have to hard word Harry's beau. You would be alright with them, " says Draco cheerily as Harry grows angstier and some more. 

"Draco shed us some insight then! Harry, love, is it the Weasley girl, or perhaps the muggle-born? " says the lady of the house. 

"Ginny? Hermione? What, no Mrs. Malfoy, they are like sisters to me, I would never" speaks Harry too quickly for him to notice the man at the head of the table scrutinize him. 

"Oh no mother, quite the contrary, Harry fancies men!" Draco quips up!  
"Men? Ah that is wonderful, I don't suppose it would be Draco" says Narcissa, and seeing the two boys trying to gag, quickly changes her answer, " Is it Ron then? Fred and George? "  
Before she could carry on Draco stops his mother to spout out some more nonsense like, "older men Mother, much older" brings absolutely silence over the dinner for the second time.

"Is it professor Snape, Potter? " chirps up Pansy Perkinson for the first time and Harry wishes to apparate himself to some Arctic region and camp there wishing whole-heartedly to be eaten up by a polar bear. 

"WHAT, NO! ", appeases Harry to the entire scandalized table. " I assure you Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy it is NOT him! He fancied my mother. " And points his fiery eyes at Draco's words of 'oh it is so much worse than that! '

"Miss Parkinson have you been feeling too out of home tasks to think so inane a thought? " drawls Snape, "Is the apprenticeship leaving you with much of a lazy time? 

" No, Sir Professor Snape, sir. I'm sorry ", says her meekly. 

" Is-is it Sirius? "

"HE'S MY GODFATHER FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! "

"But Draco said it’s worse, and the only worse person over professor Snape would be either Sirius or Mr. Malfoy himself", screams out Crabbe! 

"I mean, since Professor Snape is out if the platter and they were the only viable option Potter" He adds mousley. 

"Harry it isn't my husband, is it? " says a disbelieving Narcissa as she clutches the hand of Lucius Malfoy who appears to have have been stupefied. 

"I assure you, I assure you Narcissa, it is definitely not him. I would never", cries out Harry. 

"Whatever could you possibly mean Potter? Do you not think Lucius would make anyone a good beau! "

" Darling, I think it's quite contrary to what you would ever want. I want none but you my flower" Speaks the previously stupefied older Malfoy loving to his wife.

She leans over and kisses his cheeks. And then proceeds to scrutinize him much to his dismay as Harry plots out multiple ways to end Draco's life. He even has half of the thought to borrow Mione's book on medieval torture and try a hand of his upon Draco, who looks way too content eating his pie.

"Is it Dumbledore?", says the most unexpected voice tentatively which was enough to befuddle Harry on his spot. 

The silence is suddenly pierced by Harry's pudding cup shattering onto the floor into a million shards. 

" No my Lord, how could you possibly insinuate such a thing-- is it, is it Harry? Merlin forbids, is it, Harry? " Narcissa whispers. 

"No. No, it is NOT Dumbledore. " Harry says calmly. 

"Oh Harry met him in the second year mum, that's where it all started! " Draco, the ever bastard, speaks up cheerfully. Harry is shoveling through his mind folds to find out a way to wandlessly crucio that blond man sitting by him. Harry should have trusted Ron's instinct and never called a truce with Malfoy, and now he's suffering. 

"But, Draco, Harry met the- oh no, oh Merlin Draco, what are you even spouting?"

"It is true father. "

"Narcissa, I want you to hold my hand. And yes, it is him, Narcissa it is him", Mr. Malfoy speaks frailly as Harry flushes completely and wishes to be swallowed whole by the earth. 

" Poor, poor Bella". Narcissa mourns. 

" Who, who is it, Mr. Malfoy? Is that the pompous Lockhart? "

"I'm sure Harry doesn't have that poor a taste Crabbe", quips Pansy. 

Harry knows, right on the spot that he has been discovered. He tries to sort out the consequences of inflicting Draco with the Avada kedavra. A life in Azkaban, surely, would be less humiliating than this. 

"So, who did, the chosen one meet in the second year? " says a voice, a little uncertain but quite smug to be amidst this awkward and stifling atmosphere. 

"None. It. IS. NO ONE. I'm leaving now, I have important work to attend to, “ gargles out Harry before making a run for a peaceful place where he can defenestrate himself peacefully. His heart aches, both from sadness and paranoia.  
He runs to the turret where he feels unspeakably lonely suddenly. He feels drained and wants to draw on the underside of the coffin with glow in the dark paint. Loving him has made him walk to the void's edge with a rope made of hopes and dreams. Harry wants to jump and swim in the pool of nothingness. 

" What is it, fledgling? " 

Harry is startled by the hissing of his fellow Horcrux. He turns to see Nagini coil up under his feet. There was a time he used to be terrified but then he found a friend in her. He ached in a language too old for anyone else to remember and has turned to dust. 

"He found out that I have feelings for him! "

"Why would that be a sad thing now, fledgling?"

"You know why Nagini, you know he won't return my feelings. I'm done for", Harry rambles on, "now I have to go back to my room, pack my bag and apparate to someplace where I can never be found!"

"I had it all sorted out, I would have erased him from my memories, don't look at me with so much disbelief Nagini, you know I would have at least tried. But that Malfoy had to go out and open his fucking mouth-

"Language, fledgling" Hisses Nagini. 

"FINE, he has to go out and open him goddamn mouth and now I think he knows and all the civility that was there between us has evaporated. Poof. Like muggle magic. "

"Who says he won't return your feelings? " comes a voice, a little raspy, concealed with something that Harry is yet to unearth. A chill runs down his spine as he stands frozen on the spot at being discovered. 

"What are you doing here? " Harry gulps. 

"It's my personal study". A curt answer. 

"Voldemort--"

"You can call me Tom"

"Vol-, Tom, remember how you always wanted to kill me? "

"That's what we left behind in the past Harry, now didn't we? I remember making a bond or was it my lucid dream? "

"No, no it was in the treaty, but PLEASE, please Tom I wish death to be upon me. Please release me from my embarrassment. I don't want to survive! ", Harry speaks out in his state of paranoia. 

"Why don't you sit down by me? "

Harry seems to have finally noticed Tom sitting on the black cushioned sofa by the fireplace. The fire was casting a myriad of shadows and Harry was transfixed, but somehow he finds himself walking against his will for he knows that it wasn't a request. For he knows his heart would not make anything else out of the words spoken by Tom. 

"Second year? "

"Yes"

"I do not remember having an encounter with you back in your second year of school."

"It was your diary. That's how I saw you, in the Chamber of Secrets". He's afraid if he opens himself up he won't stop pouring. He wants to shrink into himself and mitigate his soul among the dust motes of this old library. 

" And, now, this face? " Tom muses, "does it not repulse you?" 

How can Harry tell him that Tom makes him feel like forgetting the sadness in his bones and nothing else matters.

" Am I not a monster to you? "

How should Harry speak to him and tell him that monster has always meant the divine messenger of catastrophe? How should Harry tell him that he forgives him, and that Tom really wasn't the cause but was the means to it? How should he tell Tom that Harry has never felt much human without him?" 

"No." 

"Very well then, it is late now, must I assist you to bed?"

"Ah, well, yes! Indeed."

Then both get up to leave, and Harry swallows heavily. He can feel Tom's stare and he dares not look into his eyes. He has always kept himself in the dark but he's the moon perhaps. Harry has loved him since he was twelve.

"Please stop looking at me like that."

"Like what? "

"Like I hold galaxies."

"I love galaxies..."

Harry grabs Tom's arms with trembling fingers. His breathing stutters and his eyes close because reality could wait a couple of seconds or minutes. Harry forgets to count as Tom's hands lingers upon his collarbones. He can not believe he is doing this, never in his wildest dreams would he ever imagine kissing the Dark Lord and him being kissed back. Never in his wildest dreams could he imagine that his love would be returned. 

Harry likes living. He has sometimes been despondently, wildly, acutely forlorn, laced with melancholia, but through it all, he knows now, that's living is a grand affair. He then stands pressed up against Tom, his chin resting on Harry's head. Harry, looks up longing at him. 

"Say my name". Harry tells him

" Why? " He asks. 

"Just do it, please". Harry replies clutching at Tom's robes, a bit too strongly, to ground himself. 

" Harry. "

Harry knew nothing was going to be the same ever again. Harry knew he would never write his name the same way ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! We are posting a fic for the first time!! Expect more fics in the future! :3 
> 
> Find us and our writing updates on twitter.  
> Give us a follow on Twitter?


End file.
